las espadas de la armonia
by flhorusra
Summary: el adn le juega una mala pasada a Fluttershy, quien es la elegida para derrocar a un antiguo caballero que fue despertado por un malefico clan, pero no esta sola, sus amigas estan para ayudarla en todo lo posible, ademas de su antepasado, quien la ayudara a superar sus temores y aceptar su destino
1. el desafio de los sabios

My Little pony stories presenta:

Las leyendas de Equestria

Las espadas de la armonía

Prologo: el desafío de los sabios

Hace mucho tiempo, en Equestria, dos jóvenes caballeros, recibieron el titulo de guardián de la paz, ambos, Charm Knights y Darn Soul, recibieron las espadas del sol y de la luna, con la misión de proteger a toda Equestria de la corrupción, uno de los máximos enemigos de la armonía, ambos caballeros, poseían los mismos poderes, estaban al mismo nivel, debido a que se entrenaron juntos desde muy pequeños, ellos eran inseparables.

Pero un día, ambos fueron desafiados por los sabios, un grupo dedicado especialmente a la corrupción, querían ver la fuerza de estos dos nobles caballeros, por lo que los desafiaron a subir la montaña de la locura por la rosa corrupta, cosa que ellos aceptaron, porque confiaban en que su espíritu seria tan fuerte como para soportar la locura y caer en la tentación, por lo que ambos parten al día siguiente en busca de la mítica rosa, que cuyo aroma, volvía a un pony totalmente corrupto, pero su mayor desafío, era superar la montaña de la locura, debido a que el que se atrevía a escalarla, sufriría de una locura tan alta, a medida que vaya subiendo, por lo que tenían que confiar mas en si mismos y en su compañero, quien no lo dejaría solo por ningún momento.

Al principio, todo marchaba según lo esperado, pero los sabios, los iban siguiendo desde el principio, ellos no tenían ningún problema, su alto nivel de corrupción era tan elevado, que repelía la locura generada por la montaña, cuando descubrieron que estaban llegando a la cima, los sabios decidieron corromper el corazón de uno de los dos caballeros, por lo que una noche, mientras ambos descansaban, decidieron empezar con su cometido.

-Linda noche, ¿no crees?- dijo Darn Soul mirando el firmamento

-Me recuerda mi tierra natal- dijo el otro mientras le sacaba brillo a su espada –Además, sabes que yo prefiero el día, la noche es lo tuyo

Darn Soul esbozo una leve sonrisa, luego dio un leve suspiro que llamo la atención de Charm Knights

-Aun la amas, ¿verdad?- esto provoco que Darn Soul le hiciese una mirada, luego con un poco de pena le responde

-Si, aun no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle mis sentimientos- dijo sin mirarlo a la cara para que el no viese que estaba llorando.

-Hagamos un trato- dijo Charm Knights dejado su espada a un lado para acercársele –si bajamos y no le dices, tu pagaras las bebidas, pero si lo haces, las pagare yo

-acepto el trato- dijo y se levanta –Voy a caminar un rato, no tardo

-Bien… pero manteneos firme y no bajéis la guardia por ningún segundo

El joven Darn Soul, camino cerca del lugar para despejar su mente, entonces, los sabios empiezan con su plan, uno de ellos, se transformo en un zorro y mantenido por la magia de sus compañeros, se acerca a Darn Soul, este al escuchar el ruido de su acercamiento, desenfunda su espada, pero al ver que era solo un pequeño zorro, la vuelve a poner en su sitio y le acerca una de sus pesuñas, pero cuando lo iba a tocar, una voz le dice

-_Darn…-_ él se asusta y observa a su alrededor, entonces observa al zorro, quien lo miraba con una endemoniada cara –Darn Soul, huye cuando puedas, antes de que él te traicione

-¿Traicionarme?, no, él nunca me…

-Blasfemia- lo interrumpe el zorro –Eso es lo que quiere que creas, esperara a cuando sea el momento y te quitara tu espada

-No soportaré que insul…

-No lo hago, te estoy anticipando lo que ocurrirá- las palabras del zorro tenían mucho sentido, Darn Soul no hallaba como contradecir su hipótesis –Sálvate Darn Soul, mátalo y recupera la espada del sol

El corazón de Darn Soul empezó a volverse frio y sombrío, empezaba a encontrar verdades en las mentiras del sabio convertido en zorro, quien, al ver ya consumado su propósito, se marcha a con los otros sabios. Cuando volvió, Charm Knights dormía cómodamente en su saco, por lo que Darn Soul lo observo toda la noche con una mirada fría y sin confianza, al alba siguiente, ambos caballeros continuaron con su marcha, pero el desconfiado de Darn Soul, rechazo múltiples ayudas de su amigo, hasta que llegaron a dar con la flor, por supuesto, el primero en tocarla fue Darn Soul, quien sintió como la corrupción entraba por su cuerpo, su cutiemark comenzó a cambiar de color, el árbol rojo que poseía, se torno negro como su crin, su armadura comenzó a perder el color, su cristal se trizó y sus verdes ojos, se valieron rojos, esto empezó a asustar a Charm Knights, quien le afirma el hombro, pero este le rechaza con otra voz.

-No me toquéis traidor- dijo con una voz muchísimo mas grave

-Darn, escuchadme, reacciona- la preocupación de Charm Knights se hiso enorme.

-Se cuales son tus planes, planeáis traicionarme y quitarme mi espada, ahora desenfundad la vuestra, no tendré piedad de ti

El ataque de Darn Soul fue rápido, Charm Knights apenas pudo reaccionar, lo que le provoco un corte en su ojo izquierdo, entonces saca su espada para recibir el segundo ataque de su corrompido amigo.

-Darn, tenéis que reaccionar luego

Los ruegos de Charm nunca fueron escuchados, por lo que Charm Knights decidió que la única manera de hacerlo volver en razón, era llevándolo hasta la mismísima princesa Celestia, por lo que decidió correr cuesta abajo con su amigo a la sigua, esquivando sus continuos ataques, así llegaron hasta el valle de los caballeros (llamado así, por el duelo que este par de caballeros iban a tener que lidiar), en el mencionado valle, Darn Soul logra frenar a su examigo, lidiando una batalla que duro días, en donde no hubo tregua entre los dos, cuando de pronto, aparece Celestia, quien frena este combate, Charm Knights se arrodilla al verla, cosa que Darn Soul no hace, entonces ella, usando su poderosa magia, intenta quitarle su espada, pero no puede, entonces, sin aviso alguno, Darn Soul se lanza a atacar a la princesa, pero Charm Knights, utiliza su cristal para enviarlo a otro mundo, en donde estaría arrepintiéndose de sus actos por el resto de los días, pero el hechizo de Charm Knights ocupo demasiada de su energía vital, por que murió, pero su espada quedo clavada en la tierra y ningún otro pony, aunque sea el mas fuerte de todos, ha podido sacarla. Celestia, al ver la nobleza de su fiel caballero, decide fundar una ciudad en ese lugar, para así honrar no solo a Charm Knights, también a Darn Soul, al descubrir que había sido corrompido por la rosa de la corrupción, (sin saber que había sido corrompido mucho antes), los sabios, desde ese día, decidieron encontrar la forma de hacer volver a su exiliado caballero, por lo que nadie volvió a saber nada de ellos, hasta que nadie se acordó de su existencia.

Con el tiempo, las tradiciones fueron cambiando y el nombre de Darn Soul empezó a ser sinónimo de traición, aun así, como todos los años, la ciudad honra a su héroe con un hermoso festival, donde, como mayor atracción, era la espada del caballero, por lo que se armó una competencia de que aquel pony que retirase la espada de su sitio, seria proclamado como el nuevo caballero de la paz, pasaron los años y el valle empezó a ganar fama, la leyenda de su héroe es la mas famosa en toda Equestria, por lo que el festival del caballero (como fue llamada), se convirtió en uno de los días mas esperados por todos los ponys, sobre todo para aquellos que se creían lo suficientemente dignos como para sacar la espada, pero, el regreso de los sabios, se le denomino como un día apocalíptico.

**nota: esto es solo para dar una idea de la historia y no queden dudosos, la proxima semana les traere el comienzo de la historia**


	2. sean bienvenidos a Charmtown

My Little pony stories presenta:

Las leyendas de Equestria

Las espadas de la armonía Capitulo 1: sean bienvenidos a Charmtown

Cuando Twilight Sparkle termino de leer la historia, recibió una carta por medio de Spike, en donde la mismísima princesa Celestia escribió:

Mi fiel aprendiz, estas cordialmente invitada al festival del caballero que todos los años se realiza en Charmtown, ven a divertirte, trabajas mucho, así que apresúrense, los juegos comenzaran dentro de poco.

Con cariño:

Princesa Celestia

Ps: lleva a tus amigas, de seguro también querrán ir, enviare un carruaje por ti mañana.

Ps2: dile que pueden llevar a quienes quieran

Twilight se emociono con esta carta, por lo que sale a la ciudad a darle el aviso a sus amigas, quienes estaban con Fluttershy, tratando de convencerla para que le hable a alguien, que a ella le gustaba, cuando aparece Twilight con su carta invitándolas al festival del caballero

-Pues claro que iré, no me perderé ese festival ni aunque me cortaran las alas- dijo Rainbow Dash, moviendo sus alas tan rápido, que no se fijo en un árbol con el cual se estrella

-El festival del caballero, siempre quise ir allí- dijo Rarity con su cara de soñadora –Sus vestidos, sus diseños, sus joyas- en ese momento quedo congelada, con sus ojos llenos de brillos

-El festival del caballero es una fiesta que no me pienso perder por nada en el mundo- dijo Pinkie Pie lanzando un par de globos y papel picado -¿Qué dices Fluttershy?, ¿Te unes?

-Suena divertido, podría ir a conocer la fauna del lugar y…

-Hola amigas, ¿Qué hay?- en ese momento aparece Applejack, quien interrumpe lo que Fluttershy decía.

-Twilight nos esta invitando al festival del caballero- dijo muy alegre Pinkie Pie -¿Te apuntas?

-Pues claro, solo una loca rechazaría una oferta como esta

-entonces estamos listas, mañana vendrá un carruaje especial que nos llevara- dijo Twilight muy feliz de que sus amigas fueran con ella, entonces Spike le da un leve codazo

-No crees que se te olvida algo- entonces Twilight recuerda

-Ah… y pueden invitar a quienes ustedes quieran

-Genial- gritaron al unísono todas

-Hey Applejack, podrías traer a…- entonces le susurra algo en el oído, lo que provoca una mirada que asusto a Fluttershy.

Esa noche, Twilight volvió a leer la historia de los dos Caballeros, este cuento se hacia muy popular en la víspera del festival, por lo que le fue muy difícil conseguírselo, teniendo que recurrir ante la mismísima princesa Celestia, quien le presto el libro dela biblioteca real hasta que el festival concluyese, mientras releía el libro no una, sino tres veces, encontró un leve error en la historia, la cual apunto en un cuadernillo, para así, aprovechar el día de mañana para encontrar respuestas, después de eso, apago la vela y decidió dormir.

Esa noche, Twilight soñó con el par de caballeros, quienes aceptaron el desafío de los sabios, sin saber que su amistad culminaría, entonces, observando bien a ambos, quienes para su desgracia, solo les veía la espalda, aun así, noto que ambos eran ponys terrestres normales, no se demoro mucho en su deducción, cuando el joven Darn Soul, fue corrompido por el sabio disfrazado de zorro, notando su alta lealtad al principio, pero las palabras del zorro eran crudas, llegando a su sentido de la razón. Sin percatarse, llego al momento de su metamorfosis, teniendo cambios hasta en su Cutiemark, pero Charm Knights, lucho para no tener que herir a su amigo.

Sin saberlo, su alarma comenzó a sonar, notando de que ya estaba atrasada, por lo que rápidamente, se peina, come su desayuno, se lava sus dientes y trata de despertar a Spike, (todo eso, gracias a su magia de unicornio, la cual ya era muy poderosa), al salir, se da cuenta de que su reloj estaba adelantado por una hora, por lo que trata de dormir un poco mas, pero gracias a la agitación, no lo logra, rato después, llega Pinkie Pie dando la alarma, lo que espanta a un muy somnoliento Spike, quien gruñe porque no le permiten echarse una siesta en paz.

El carruaje que les esperaba era enorme, dentro de él, podían caber un dragón adulto y 6 ponys mas, además, el carruaje estaba siendo tripulados por dragones, los 14 tomaron sus puesto y partieron inmediatamente hacia Charmtown, en donde la princesa les reservo unas habitaciones para que se puedan quedar los 9 días que dura el festival, (el tiempo hace referencia desde que los caballeros aceptaron el desafío, hasta que Darn Soul fue desterrado), cuando llegaron, se maravillaron con la ciudad, tanto así, que se dispersaron y dejaron con las maletas a Big Mac y Fluttershy, quienes partieron inmediatamente al hospedaje, el cual no quería dejarlos entrar por no tener la lista, la cual, Twilight se llevo.

-Yyy… ¿Cómo te ha ido últimamente?- dijo Big Macintosh para empezar a conversar un poco

-Pues… bien… muy bien- dijo Fluttershy muy nerviosa –y ¿Cómo estas tú?, me dijeron que estuviste enfermo últimamente

-Me encuentro bien, ahora debo evitar las enfermedades y nada malo me pasara- después de un gran silencio, continua -¿quieres un helado?, yo pago

-Si… me gustaría uno de vainilla si no es la molestia- dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa

Big Macintosh galopeo rápidamente para ir por un helado, cuando volvió, Fluttershy continuaba allí, solo que detrás de las maletas debido a que unos niños ponys la asustaron con una carrerilla

-Ten aquí esta tu helado- dijo pasándoselo

-G… Gracias Big Macintosh- dijo mientras recibía el suyo -¿Manzana?- dijo al ver el de Big Mac

-Yeeep- respondió mientras comía alegremente su helado

Cuando Twilight llego, ya era tarde, Big Mac y Fluttershy yacían durmiendo junto a las maletas, procurando no despertarlos, en lo que llega Applejack, quien da un fuerte grito de alegría por lo bien que lo paso en la feria.

-Despierta hermánate, que la feria de la ciudad esta de lo mejor

-Perdonen la tardanza, fue a ver la biblioteca y me quede observando y perdí la noción del tiempo

-Esta bien Twilight, lo bueno es que no estuve sola

-Deberías conocer la ciudad.

-Lo pudimos hacer si no se te hubiese olvidado entregarnos la lista para que el que atiende no dejara entrar

-Perdón, creía que se los había entregado, pero aquí la tengo- dijo Twilight disculpándose –Pero debemos de estar todos para recibir nuestras habitaciones.

Cuando todos se juntaron, descubrieron que la princesa había reservado solo 6 habitaciones, debido a que las otras ya estaban ocupadas, por lo que dividieron de la siguiente forma entre los ponys asistentes:

Twilight

Pinkie Pie - Rainbow Dash - Gilda

Apple Bloom – Sweetie belle - Scootaloo

Rarity –Fluttershy – Angel - Applejack

Big Macintosh – Spike

Zecora

Esta división les gusto a la gran mayoría, a excepción de Gilda y Pinkie Pie, por lo que decidieron enviar a Pinkie Pie con Twilight. En su primera noche, Twilight casi no durmió leyendo el libro que pidió en la biblioteca, el cual trataba de los caballeros, tratando de encontrar el mismo error, el cual estaba igual, solo con distintas palabras, estaba concentrada en el misterio cuando Pinkie Pie aparece para asustarla

-Buuu…- dice Pinkie Pie asustando a Twilight quien estaba concentrada con los libros -¿Qué haces?

-Mira, lee este párrafo- dice Twilight señalando una parte del libro que la princesa le entrego

-"_Pero el hechizo de Charm Knights ocupo demasiada de su energía vital y murió", _¿Qué tiene?

-¿Cómo saben lo que dijeron, si ninguno de los dos, volvió ese día?- pregunto la confundida Twilight

-No le pongas importancia, porque mañana empieza el festival- dijo lanzando unas serpentinas

-Esta bien, mañana continuare mi investigación

Después de esto, ambas se fueron a dormir, debido a que el día siguiente, se celebraba el gran festival del caballero, por lo que todos, se levantaron muy temprano, aunque solo vieron los últimos preparativos, se divirtieron explorando la ciudad, cuando de pronto, el cuerno de Rarity empezó a reaccionar, todas la siguieron hasta llegar a la mismísima espada de Charm Knights, la cual era preciosa, en su mango, estaba adornada con cerca de 5 diamantes distintos, detrás de ella, la estatua de Charm, que tenia una inscripción: "_para nuestro héroe y fundador, Charm Knights"_. La estatua, simbolizaba además, el lugar de entada al festival, pero el lugar estaba cerrado hasta la inauguración a mediodía, por lo que todos esperaron mientras a su vez, intentaban sacar a espada, pero nadie pudo.

-Esta espada esta pegada al suelo- dijo Rainbow en su intento por sacarla

-Sal de ahí y déjaselo a alguien con fuerza- dijo Applejack empujándola, pero sus intentos fueron en vano –Ten Big Macintosh, te la dejo

El caballo rojo no logro ni moverla del lugar donde estaba, al final, cesaron sus intentos y decidieron esperar a que el festival comience.

El festival del caballero, comenzó al mediodía, como se había ajustado, con el corte de la cinta y la autorización de la princesa Celestia, el festival se volvió la mejor fiesta de toda Equestria, pero los danzantes ponys, no sabían, que los observaban desde la montaña de la locura, estaban encapuchados, esperando el momento para empezar su plan.

**nota: eso es todo, por el momento, comenten y den su opinion, desahogense, asi me hago mas fuerte**


	3. el regreso de Darn Soul

_My Little pony stories presenta:_

Las leyendas de Equestria

Las espadas de la armonía Capitulo 2: El regreso de Darn Soul

El festival del caballero, había comenzado como todo un éxito entre los ponys presentes, el cual comenzaba el día en que los caballeros aceptaron el desafío de los sabios y para conmemorar aquello, se dio plazo a una obra de teatro, en donde todos los ponys asisten, ya que como siempre, la obra era la que abría el festival del caballero, nuestras heroínas fueron las primeras en llegar, por lo que aprovecharon de tomar los mejores lugares y así esperaron casi impacientes a que la obra iniciase, pero la mas impaciente era Pinkie Pie, quien siempre había querido ver esa obra.

Los actores inmortalizaron a la perfección los papeles que les tocaron, parecía que la historia cobraba vida en las representaciones, la que mas aplausos genero, fue la representación de Charm Knights, mientras que su compañero, a quien le había tocado representar a Darn Soul, recibió un gran abucheo, las mas notorias fueron las de Pinkie Pie, a quien en reiteradas ocasiones, le pedían que se comportase, cuando finalizo la actuación de los sabios, un aplauso sarcástico irrumpió en el foro, todos se voltearon a ver, unos cuatro ponys encapuchados quienes mostraban una cara totalmente maléfica, caminaban lentamente hacia el escenario, cuando llegan, uno de ellos se descubre para decir.

-Bravo… una buena fiesta, lastima que se acabara

-Señores, ¿Por qué no se sientan y ven el espectáculo tran…?- el mozo no termino de hablar cuando uno de ellos, un unicornio, les lanzo una esfera de poder

-No interrumpas a lord Evilmind- dijo el unicornio –Señor

-Gracias Sr Halodead… bueno continuo- dijo levantando una rosa –Esta, es la rosa de la corrupción, princesa, le pregunto, ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá cuando esta rosa toque la espada del sol?

-Guardias, no permitan que lo haga- ordeno la princesa, enseguida los guardias reales atacaron rápidamente, pero un par de pegasos, los frenaron y los tumbaron de uno en uno, ninguno tubo oportunidad de acercarse a Evilmind.

-Tus guardias no son rivales para Blackwings y White eyes- ambos pegasos esbozaron una sonrisa – no hay pegaso en el planeta que sea mas rápido que ello- dijo adulándolos -Sr Gearskar, me hace los honores

-Encantado lord Evilmind- dijo tomando la rosa, pero necesitamos a alguien puro, de buen corazón, amable y que sea descendiente del caballero- entonces cierra sus ojos y los abre de golpe con una sonrisa -presiento que hay alguien con esas características aquí- dijo y volteando continua –Ella, vayan por ella muchachos- dijo apuntando a Fluttershy quien se paralizo del miedo, aun así, fue socorrida por Rainbow Dash

-Que no escape- ordeno Evilmind, por lo que ambos pegasos se movieron rápidamente para atrapar al par de ponys que escapaban

-Ahora Big Macintosh- y Applejack con Big Macintosh envían una fuerte patada, la cual golpea a uno de los dos pegasos

El pegaso que seguía en la persecución, era rápido y ágil, llegando a estar justo al lado de Rainbow Dash, quien hace varias maniobras para tratar de quitárselo, además de dejar completamente mareada a Fluttershy, pero fueron en vano, entonces, aparece Gilda, quien toma a Fluttershy y cambia la dirección, confundiendo al pegaso que la perseguía, pero aun así, el otro maniobra bien y le acorta lentamente la distancia, Gilda intenta cambiar su dirección, pero es sorprendida por el otro, quien se le cruza en frente, lo que la asusta, provocando que suelte a Fluttershy, quien es capturada inmediatamente por Rainbow Dash, volviendo a ser perseguida por los pegasos, mientras tanto, Twilight pensaba como detenerlos, llegando incluso a dispararle un rayo morado, el cual, fue anticipado por Halodead, quien le envía una bola de energía, la que logra esquivar, pero no logra esquivar la segunda, cayendo muy feo al suelo, siendo recogida por Zecora, quien decide hacer un conjuro

-Bowno towno couro concurucuro detinti- y extrañamente el pegaso que estaba persiguiendo a Rainbow Dash se frena

-SI- grita Rainbow, quien se estrella con un árbol, soltando accidentalmente a Fluttershy, quien cae presa del miedo, tanto así, que no podía mover sus alas, cuando estaba por tocar el suelo, el pegaso que no había sido alcanzado por el encantamiento de Zecora, la atrapa, iniciando una nueva persecución, pero este era mucho mas rápido, esquivándolas fácilmente, de vez en cuando, hacia unas maniobras que impresionaban tanto a la pegaso como a la grifo, lo que le daba tiempo para aumentar su ventaja.

-Ritantus Usilanus Melishis- grita Halodead y todos los otros ponys se quedan paralizados, incluyendo a Rainbow Dash y Gilda

-excelente, Sr Halodead, su magia aun me sigue sorprendiendo- Dijo Evilmind –Sr Gearskar, haga su magia- este lo miro sonriente, luego de olfatear la rosa, la acercó a la espada

La rosa de la corrupción comenzó a abrirse a medida que la acercaban a la espada, entonces, una bola de energía purpura, de parte de Twilight fue enviada, pero Halodead reacciona a tiempo y se la devuelve, noqueándola

-Ahora que no tenemos contratiempos, empiecen antes que sea tarde-dijo Evilmind impaciente

Entonces, mientras Halodead decía unas oraciones, Gearskar junta la rosa con la espada, esta empieza a despedir un brillo, entonces le ordena a Fluttershy a sacar la espada, esta, muerta de miedo, hace lo que le ordenaron, cesando el brillo de la espada, pero algo extraño le paso a Fluttershy, a quien se le formo una espectacular armadura dorada y adornada con joyas y decorados de oro, igual a la de Charm Knights. Pero no solo eso fue lo que paso, una gran nube morada apareció en el cielo, la cual formo una especie de portal, en donde se divisaron un par de ojos, lo primero en salir, fue una pesuña, luego la otra, para luego la cabeza, todos los ponys presentes se sorprenden al ver a quien era, nadie mas y menos que Darn Soul, quien se paro en frente de la estatua de su antiguo amigo, después de observarla detenidamente, mostrando una intimidadora cara, esboza una sonrisa y sacando su espada, destruye la estatua, luego se para sobre los escombros y grita a los cuatro vientos

-¡CHARM KNIGHTS, ¿DONDÉ ESTAS?, NO TE OCULTES DE MI!- grita sin recibir las disculpas pedidas

-Señor Darn Soul, lo esperábamos- este los miro con furia

-¿Quiénes sois?- pregunto sin cambiar su cara

-Soy Evilmind un…

-Tú, ya veras granujo- dijo sacando su espada

-¿qué no lo ves?- dijo Evilmind al ser apuntado por su espada –Te liberamos de tu destierro y así nos lo agradeces- Darn Soul lo observo con furia, volvió a encontrar la verdad en sus mentiras –Estuvisteis desterrado por casi 200 años- la cara de Darn Soul cambio

-Perdonadme, me eh comportado infantilmente, decidme como obtener mi redención

-Allí esta la ultima descendencia de Charm Knights, has lo que quieras con ella- dijo apuntando hacia Fluttershy, esta, no podía moverse del miedo

-Acatare sus ordenes mi Lord

-Alto ahí Sir Charm Soul- ordeno Celestia, el obedece, pero algo extraño le ocurre por lo que corre a atacarla, pero una esfera de poder lo golpea, dejando inconsciente

-Aun no recupera su poder… Blackwings, White eyes, recogedlo, nos vamos a la montaña de la locura- dijo Evilmind, cuya orden es acatada rápidamente.

Cuando los sabios se marchan, todos se recuperan del hechizo de Halodead, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack , Rarity y Rainbow Dash; se fueron a apoyar a su amiga, quien no se recuperaba de lo ocurrido.

-Wow… no sabia que Charm Knights tuviese descendientes- dijo Applejack mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-Yo tampoco- dijo Fluttershy aun en shock

-Y te lo tenias bien escondido- dijo Spike felicitándola

-En realidad, Charm Knights no tubo descendientes, el prefería entrenar que salir y divertirse, nunca se daba un descanso para ir a seducir a una pony, era lo único que diferia de Darn Soul, a lo mejor puedes ser descendiente de su hermanita, quien tenia la edad de Applebloom cuando ocurrió lo del desafío- informo la princesa Celestia

-Por esa razón, la espada la eligió a ella como dueña- Deduce la atenta de Twilight.

-Y… yo n… no qui… quiero es… esta armadura- dijo Fluttershy, recuperándose del shock

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a usarla pequeña, nadie mas que tu puede usarla- dijo Celestia –Ahora un ejercicio, apunta con tu espada a ese árbol podrido- lo que Fluttershy hace con timidez –Ahora, piensa en algo bonito que te ha pasado- entonces de la espada sale un rayo, que transforma en el árbol en el mas bello de la ciudad –Mmm… según puedo observar, tus poderes de amabilidad son elevados, pero…

-¿Pero qué?- pregunto tímidamente la tierna Fluttershy.

-Tus poderes de valentía y confianza interior, son muy bajos, por el momento, solo puedes sanar y defenderte, los mas fuertes no los posees.

-Y no los tendrá nunca- dijo Gilda –Es demasiado cobarde

-No lo soy- dijo Fluttershy, entonces Gilda le pone una cara maliciosa asustándola

-Decías

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que pueda defenderse- dijo Celestia antes de volver con los demás –Mientras que la elegida va a por Darn Soul y los sabios, los demás, vallan a sus casas

Las palabras de la princesa provocaron que Fluttershy se desmayase, por lo que sus amigas la llevan a su habitación, además de jurar ayudarla con su difícil (que va, imposible), tarea que debe de iniciar el día de mañana. Mientras que la princesa, llama a su hermana, quien parte de inmediato hacia la ciudad, que había detenido su festival hasta que Darn Soul, volviese a donde estaba encerrado, por lo que muchos se entristecieron, pero le enviaron todo su apoyo a la elegida, quien seguía descansando por el agitado día que tubo.

Fluttershy dormía tiernamente, cuando en su sueño, se encuentra con Charm Knights, quien al verla con su armadura, la reconoce de inmediato y la lleva a un lugar verde y muy despejado.

-Felicidades, la espada te eligió a ti como portadora, ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

-Flu… Fluttershy señor.

-Lindo nombre, yo soy Charm Knights, portador de la espada que posees en este momento

-P… pero

-Ya lo se, no te la mereces y blablabla, yo sentía lo mismo desde un principio, pero si confías en que tus amigos te apoyaran hasta el fin, nada malo te pasara

-Gracias

-Y no te preocupes, yo te guiare donde no tengas paso alguno, ahora despierta, tus amigas te esperan

En ese momento despierta, miro a su alrededor y allí estaban Rarity y Applejack, con quienes compartía cuarto, ambas dormían a ambos lados de ella para evitar peleas, ella tocándose la cabeza, nota que aun tiene la armadura, entonces, decide levantarse, pero cuando toco el suelo, piso una tabla suelta, la cual dio un fuerte ruido que despertó a las otras ponys (y a los vecinos), quienes se rieron debido a que no sabia como enfundar la espada, cuando lo lograron, bajaron a los comedores, en donde eran esperadas por el resto, que desayunaba con mucha emoción, sobre todo Spike, quien no había probado platillos mas sabrosos durante mucho tiempo. Mientras desayunaban, todos observaban a Fluttershy, quien se quedo paralizada de la vergüenza, cuando terminan, van hacia los restos de la estatua de Charm Knights, la cual seguía hecha polvo, allí, la dulce princesa Celestia los esperaba con unas cintas, las cuales reparte entre todos los presentes.

-Pónganselas, les ayudaran a subir la montaña sin sufrir locura- todos se las pusieron de inmediato –Mi hermana preparo esto para ustedes, ahora no puede atenderlos, pero de seguro les servirá en su viaje

-Gracias, ¿Qué es?- pregunto Twilight al recibirlo

-Es una poción, ayudara en caso de que alguno de ustedes caiga en la corrupción y terminen como Darn Soul

-Bien va…- Twilight decide detenerse en lo que iba a decir –Fluttershy, tu debes liderarnos

-¿Quién yo?- dijo sorprendida

-Si… mas que nada tu eres la elegida

-P… pero- en ese momento se acuerda de lo que Charm Knights le había dicho –Esta bien- dijo sabiendo que, como Charm Knights la guiaría, podía llevarlos sanos y salvos

-Demuestra tu valentía Fluttershy, solo así podrás obtener el máximo poder de tu espada- dijo Celestia para despedirse -Espero que logréis solucionar esta crisis que enfrentamos

Las 6 ponys partieron después de finalizados los preparativos, su objetivo, encontrarlos antes de que Darn Soul recuperase todo su poder, por lo que se apresuran a buscarlos, los primeros pasos en la montaña fueron sencillos, pero unos metros mas, empezaron a cansarse, menos Rainbow Dash, quien iba volando, la montaña era alta, pero fácil de escalar, el único detalle, te volvía loco a medida que lo subes, así llegaron hasta un lugar perfecto para pasar su primera noche en la montaña.

Mientras que los sabios, quienes subían rápidamente la montaña, hasta que decidieron descansar, solo les faltaba un poco para llegar hasta la cima.

-¿Recuerdas este lugar Darn Soul?- le pregunto Evilmind con una sonrisa, Darn Soul miro hacia todos lados –Aquí fue donde te abrimos los ojos

-Tenéis razón señor- dijo, pero también recordó las palabras de apoyo que su amigo le dijo para que confesase su amor a su amada, lo que provoca que le salga una lagrima, de la cual nadie se dio cuenta, solo les faltaba unos cuantos metros para llegar a la cima.

-Dormiremos aquí, mañana llegaremos a la cima

Darn Soul aprovecho el momento para alejarse un poco y recordar a su amigo, lo que provoca que llore, pero su corrompido corazón, comienza a culpar en todo a Charm Knights, por lo que da un fuerte golpe a un árbol rompiéndolo, él, observando la pesuña que uso dice.

-Cuando recupere mi poder, destruiré a esa potra y recuperare la espada del sol, aunque para ello, esos granujas que creen controlarme, mueran- y de su cara sale una sonrisa.

Después de esta conversación, el caballero regresa y observa atentamente a los sabios, sobre todo a Evilmind, quien era el descendiente mas cercano del sabio que le corrompio el corazón, luego, va hacia un peñasco en donde les hace una ultima mirada, mostrando una maliciosa sonrisa y se duerme.

**Nota: no olviden dejar sus comentarios, tambien den sugerencias para mejorar esta historia**


	4. penurias

My Little pony stories presenta:

Las leyendas de Equestria

Las espadas de la armonía

Capitulo 3: Penurias

-Debes de encontrar tu valentía interior, Fluttershy- dijo Charm Knights en otro sueño de ella

-¿Cómo lo consigo?- pregunta esta

-Enfrenta tus miedos, no dejes que ellos te dominen- dijo con determinación Charm Knights –Solo la valentía, podrá mostrarte tu verdadero potencial, no te acobardes Fluttershy, debes imponerte tenazmente ante el peligro.

-Lo hare, no te defraudare

Después de ese juramento, Fluttershy se despierta y ve a todas sus amigas aun durmiendo, por lo que decide ir a explorar un poco. Para cuando las demás despiertan, descubren que Fluttershy no estaba, después de buscarla un poco, se sientan para empezar a desayunar.

-Parece que se acobardo y decidió volver a la ciudad- dijo Rarity buscándola por todos lados

-Rainbow tráela de…

-¿a quién buscan chicas?- dice Fluttershy interrumpiendo a Applejack

-Fluttershy- dijeron al unísono todas

-No vuelvas a bromearnos de esta forma- la regaño Rarity, aunque no seria malo volver por… -Decide guardar silencio debido a que todas la miraban maliciosamente, ella solo sonríe.

Después de desayunar, empiezan a subir lo que les falta de montaña, hasta llegar a un lugar donde habían dos caminos, en donde empezaron a debatir por cual camino seguir.

-Debemos de ir hacia la derecha- propuso Twilight – Según mis cálculos, llegaremos mas rápido a la cima

-pero la otra tiene unas huellas, los sabios pudieron haber pasado por allí

Fluttershy no escuchaba a nadie, entonces cerro los ojos, para consultarle a Charm Knights que camino seguir, este le responde

-Crucen por el medio, ambos caminos os llevaran hacia un barranco

-Gracias- dijo Fluttershy en voz alta, todas la miran incrédulas

Ella cuzo entre los caminos como Charm Knights le recomendó, sus amigas la siguen sin saber el por qué tomo esa decisión, llegando a otro camino, en donde se divisan las huellas de los sabios quienes al parecer llevaban a Darn Soul a la rastra, entonces, Twilight le pregunta

-¿Cómo sabias que era por aquí?

-Intuición- dijo Fluttershy evitando el tener que decirle que fue Charm Knights

Así fueron llegando a otros cortes de camino, los cuales, Fluttershy acertaba cerrando sus ojos y esperando la decisión del caballero, cuando de pronto, un rayo negro golpea una roca frente a ellas, ellas voltearon de donde venia, encontrándose con Darn Soul, este esbozaba una maléfica risa, entonces Twilight le lanza una esfera morada, la cual es golpeada por la espada como si se tratase de una pelota de beisbol, este de un par de saltos, se posiciona en frente de Fluttershy, esta se queda paralizada del miedo, después de observarla maliciosamente, esquiva fácilmente la patada que Applejack le envió, posicionándose sobre una roca, después de hacer una observación a las seis ponys, se decide por hablar.

-Con que ella es la elegida- dijo mirando fijamente a Fluttershy –No merece ni sus patéticas amigas- esto hiso que todas se enojasen –Ni mucho menos la espada de ese traidor.

-Ya veras quien es el traidor, agárrame Rainbow- dijo Applejack y Rainbow Dash la sujeto por la cola como lo pidió, el caballero, cerro los ojos por un instante y con una sonrisa dice.

-Creen que vuestras características me detendrán, Applejack- todas se impresionan al este enterarse de su nombre –Ser bondadosa no te servirá de mucho, pero admiro tu valor, no muchos se atreven a desafiar a un caballero y mucho menos al caballero de la luna.

-Darn Soul, ya sabes que hacer- se escucho la voz de Evilmind –No tienes tiempo para jugar

-Si, señor- dijo de mala gana y volviendo con ellas, continua –Lamentablemente, me tendré que ir, pero me llevare la espada del sol como recuerdo de esta conversación

-Eso jamás- dijo Fluttershy quien enseguida se tapo la boca

-¿Acaso osáis desafiarme- dijo abalanzándose sobre ella, en lo que Rainbow la empuja, pero la espada se detiene justo en su rostro, lo que confunde a todas , después de esa especie de deja-vu, vuelve en si de inmediato, pero esta vez, la esfera de energía de Twilight lo alcanza.

Darn Soul observo a Rainbow por un buen rato, luego esquivo una nueva esfera de Twilight, para dirigirse hacia Twilight y se abalanza sobre ella, empujándola por la ladera, pero ella logra atraerlo, llevándolo consigo, mientras caían, se lanzaban hechizos constantemente, algunos mas poderosos que otros, hasta que llegaron al fondo, en donde se desato una pelea de magia, ambos eran muy buenos al momento de lanzarlos, pero Twilight se impuso sobre el en variadas ocasiones gracias a su muy buena punteria, pero el, no se dejaba intimidar, Twilight pensaba detenidamente sus ataques, pero muchos de ellos, fueron predichos por el caballero, hasta que uno de sus ataques llego sobre ella, quien rueda por el suelo, despidiendo humo, aun así, se mantiene de pie.

-Tienes agallas niña- le dijo antes de reanudar el combate -Lastima que decaereis por mi espada

Twilight esta vez no podía realizar ataques rápidos y le costaba esquivar los ataques de Darn Soul, pero se mantenía firme para ayudar a su amiga, cuando le envía una bola de energía roja, la cual, le da en su pecho, el cristal, empieza a brillar un poco asustando un poco a Darn Soul, pero no duro mucho, ya que su corazón era mas corrupto, entonces, despues de meditarlo, hizo una observacion a sus amigas y decide hacer un poder mucho mas fuerte, el cual requería de tiempo y energía vital, por lo que telepáticamente, le dice a sus amigas.

-Amigas, si no sobrevivo, quiero que continúen su viaje, no os preocupéis, solo prométanme que detendrán a los sabios y detendrán a Darn Soul- estas palabras no le gusto a ninguna de ellas, quienes gritaron para implorar que no lo hiciese y cuando Rainbow trato de bajar para sacarla, la magia de Halodead la detuvo, los sabios estaban atentos a cualquier cambio en el combate.

El hechizo de la pony morada era poderoso, se trataba de una gran esfera de luz la cual hizo que se estrellase con Darn Soul, quien espero a que la formase, pero no pudo escapar, este hechizo, provocó una avalancha de rocas, la que atrapo a Twilight quien no pudo escapar, los sabios, observaron los escombros sin muestras de pena, pero las ponys, lloraban ya que temian lo peor, que su amiga no saliese, aunque aun tenían la esperanza de que siguiese viva, por lo que bajan a buscar entre los escombros. Buscaron incesantemente, entonces, de la nada, los escombros se mueven, y una roca se mueve, las ponys, se esperanzaron por que sea Twilight, pero no es así, era Darn Soul, quien débilmente, logra salir de los escombros, entonces, aparecen los pegasos de los sabios, Blackwings y White Eyes, quienes se llevan el débil cuerpo de su caballero rapidamente, la búsqueda continuo por toda la tarde, sin mucho éxito, por lo que se sientan a llorar, menos Fluttershy, quien seguía buscando desesperadamente, cuando es abrasada por Rarity, provocando el llanto entre las amigas, quienes lloran cada vez mas fuerte la perdida de su amiga, esa noche, deciden darle un homenaje, cada una, con una flor, que encontraron en la montaña, las cuales, dejaron sobre el suelo después de decir las cosas buenas de su caída amiga.

-Todo es mi culpa- dijo Fluttershy –Si no fuera por mis genes, Twilight no…- en ese momento rompe en llanto, siendo abrasada por Pinkie Pie, quien no tenia ganas de decir una sola palabra de animo.

-No te eches la culpa- dijo Rarity –Ella ya temía esto y nos señalo ser fuertes y seguir con nuestra misión

-¿Qué dices Fluttershy?, ¿Seguimos adelante o nos devolvemos a la ciudad?- en ese momento, Fluttershy cerro sus ojos por un momento.

-Cumpliremos con su voluntad y seguiremos adelante- dijo ahora muy decidida Fluttershy

Las ponys pasaron la noche en los escombros, mientras que en la ciudad, Spike tiene un mal presentimiento, alertando a Big Macintosh, quien compartía cuarto con el, este le pregunta el ¿Por qué?, pero Spike parte rumbo a la montaña, siendo perseguido por este, pero es detenido antes de llegar a la montaña.

-¿Estas loco?, ya sabes lo que ocurre si te atreves a subir la montaña sin protección

-Ya lo se- dijo el preocupado Spike –Siento que algo le paso a Twilight, siento, como si... no lo se.

-Iríamos de inmediato, pero no podemos por falta de protección- en ese momento, caen unas cintas de protección

-Quieren ir o quedarse pasmados ahí- dijo Gilda sobrevolándolos

-¿Ahora si podremos ir?- pregunta Spike tomando una

-Yeeep, ahora si- y los tres cruzaron el limite hacia la ladera

A la mañana siguiente, los sabios llevaron a Darn Soul hasta un rosal lleno de rosas de la corrupción, entonces, toman una y obligan a Darn Soul a olerla, lo cual hace, recuperándose en si, pero esta vez, su nivel de corrupción era tan alto, que empezó a desarrollar una nueva mentalidad, aun así, seguía obedeciendo a Evilmind, quien cada vez se confiaba mas con su poder. Mientras tanto, las ponys despiertan, esta vez, Fluttershy seguía durmiendo, pero aun así hablaba, estaba soñando otra vez con Charm Knights, quien le convencía de ser valiente y confiar mas en sus amigas.

-No te quedes con sus últimos segundos, a veces, la mejor forma de recordar a un amigo, es olvidándolo- le dijo este

-Pero no puedo, no puedo terminar esta misión- dijo Fluttershy con la autoestima muy baja

-Eso es blasfemia- Dijo Charm Knights ahora tocando su rostro para secarle las lagrimas –Solo debes confiar mas en ti, la espada hará el resto

-Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Confía en ti solo así podrás levantar las rocas, tu amiga necesita ayuda...

En ese momento, Fluttershy despierta, saca su espada y trata de hacer lo que el caballero le pidió, sus amigas la miraron incrédulas, pero no se atrevían a hablarle, su cara se veía totalmente concentrada, entonces, sus ojos empezaron a brillar, las piedras empezaron a moverse y lentamente, comenzaron a elevarse, de una en una, eran elevadas a un lugar seguro, mientras que un montón empieza a moverse, de el aparece una especie de campo de fuerza a punto de romperse, dentro de él, una malherida Twilight luchaba por mantener su hechizo y cuando presintio que las rocas que presionaban su hechizo, lo deshace y cae desmayada con una sonrisa, todas se alegran y bajan a felicitar a su amiga, quienes le entregan algo del brebajeque Zecora les habia entregado para mejorar un poco las heridas de Twilight.

Mientras tanto, un poco mas abajo, el trio presiente que los persiguen, por lo que idean un plan para atraparlo, estos cayeron fácilmente, no eran nadie mas que las Cutiemarks Crusaders, quienes, con cinta en la cabeza, los habían perseguido desde que habían empezado a escalar la montaña

-¿Cómo consiguieron las cintas?- pregunto Big Macintosh observándolas detenidamente

-Las venden 6x1 en la plaza- dijo Sweetie Belle

-Les creo- dijo Gilda -así conseguí las suyas

-¿Por qué nos siguen?- pregunto Spike

-Porque no queremos dejarlos con toda la diversión- dijo Applebloom

-¿Qué harán si aparece un sabio o el caballero?

-Nos esconderemos y les enviaremos palabras de apoyo- dijo Scootaloo

-Esta bien, pueden seguirnos, pero cumplirán lo que Scootaloo dijo, entendido- decidio por fin Big Macintosh -Si no, consruyo un carro y las lanzo cuesta abajo de la montaña

-Si, señor

-Bien, caminad con cuidado y apretaos bien las cintas- dijo Big Macintosh -Lo ultimo que quiero es que se vuelvan locas

Después de este contratiempo, continúan con su camino, mientras tanto, mas arriba, Twilight despierta de su descanso, entonces Pinkie Pie toca una corneta que la asusta, aun así, todas corren para abrasarla, ella con una gran sonrisa, agradece tal acto, les dicia que nada malo le había pasado y le agradece a Fluttershy por sacarla a tiempo, entonces, para salir de la duda que tenia, le pregunta.

-¿Cómo sabias que seguía viva?

-Esteeeeee…

-Además, le acertaste a todos los caminos en el trayecto- le recuerda Rainbow Dash -yo misma supervise y note que no llevaban a ningun lado

-Sin mencionar que hablas dormida- añadió Pinkie Pie con un globo en la boca, lo que causa que todas la miren incrédulas.

-Esta bien- dice Fluttershy sin poder guardar el secreto por mas tiempo –Charm Knights me habla cada vez que cierro los ojos

-¿Es en serio?- dijo impresionada Rainbow Dash –¿Desde cuando?

-Desde que saque la espada.

Todas se impresionaron por el tiempo que lo llevaba oculto, considerándola de valiente, ya que un pony común, lo diría de inmediato, esto le dio mas confianza a Fluttershy para seguir con la misión, la cual continuaron inmediatamente, pero esta vez, avanzando un poco mas lento debido a que Twilight cojeaba de una pata, pero no era mucho inconveniente, pero se volvió en el centro de atención por sus preocupadas amigas, ella les decía que no se preocupasen, pero no le hacían caso. Mientras que en la cima, los sabios entrenan a Darn Soul para que para la próxima, no se le agote su energía rápidamente, como en las peleas anteriores, aun así, en la mente de Darn Soul, se ingeniaba un plan para traicionar a los sabios y destruirlos, para luego acabar con Fluttershy y tomar la espada del sol y transformarse en un ser totalmente invencible.


	5. el verdadero poder de la espada de la

Capitulo 4: el verdadero poder de la espada de la luna

Las ponys, estaban mas confiadas ahora en que Fluttershy lograba confiar en si misma, aunque por el momento, su mayor preocupación era Twilight, sabia en el fondo, que no podía retrocede si Darn Soul seguía con su corrupto corazón, esta vez, tenia mas tranquilidad para hablar con Charm Knights, quien la iba guiando por el sendero correcto, hasta llegar al lugar en donde Darn Soul fue corrompido.

-Aquí fue el ultimo lugar donde vi a mi mejor amigo- dijo Charm Knights en una consulta por el sendero –Os recomiendo descansar aquí

-Muy bien- dijo Fluttershy –Amigas descansaremos aquí- dijo con una voz de mando a las otras ponys

-Es idea mía, o Fluttershy es mas confiada- dijo Pinkie Pie cuando se sienta a descansar

-Yo encuentro que se volvió mas valiente- dijo Applejack, en ese momento alumbra el sol mostrando la sombra de una oruga pequeña, Fluttershy se esconde tras una roca –Retiro lo dicho

-Lo importante, es ayudarla a confiar mas en sus capacidades- dijo Twilight revisando las vendas que llevaba en sus patas.

-Para así fortalecer sus capacidades, claro, ya lo entiendo- dedujo Rarity -Pero eso es tan anticuado, lo que debemos concesguir son las hermosas joyas de la armadura de ese caballero

-Ah... sabes que estan malditas, ¿verdad?

-Y ¿Qué podremos hacer para ayudarla?- pregunto Rainbow Dash sin parar de volar

-Podemos ayudarla a enfrentar sus miedos- en ese momento aparece Fluttershy, las ponys, detienen su conversación para que ella hable

-Al parecer, Charm Knights quiere mostrarles algo- luego van justamente donde el sabio corrompió el corazón de Darn Soul –Aquí fue donde mi amigo murió- repitió Fluttershy lo que el caballero le dijo

-Yo lo veo muy vivo- dijo Pinkie Pie –Es decir, solo mira como dejo a Twilight

-Pero no como el Darn Soul que estuvo conmigo desde niños, el nunca seria capaz de maltratar a una dama

-¿Cuéntanos que paso en realidad?- pregunto Twilight

-Era de noche, el cielo estaba en calma, estábamos platicando sobre nuestro futuro, el extrañaba a un amor que tubo en uno de nuestros viajes, joven y muy valiente, era la única que no nos temia por nuestro poder, nos trataba como ponys comunes, ambos sentimos lo mismo por ella, pero los sentimientos que tenia Darn eran mayores, yo no podia interferir en ese amor correspondido- Fluttershy repetía exactamente las palabras de Charm Knights en un tono de voz que escucharon muy bien las ponys –Esa noche, el salió a caminar para despejar su mente, como en ese tiempo, no había protección, estuvo a punto de ceder a la locura, oportunidad que los sabios de ese entonces, quienes eran muchísimo mas maléficos e inteligentes que los de ahora, abusasen de su condición, cuando volvió en si, las palabras quedaron estampadas en su cabeza, desde ese entonces, su autoestima y concentración bajaban, por lo que la rosa de la corrupción no hiso mas que fortalecer su corrupto espíritu.

-Y lo consumió por completo- termino de decir Rainbow Dash –Resulta que ahora es mucho mas fuerte que en ese entonces

-En realidad, estuvo mucho tiempo encerrado en el mundo oscuro- su fuerza fue debilitándose cada año que pasaba- luego camina a un lugar donde habían unos pequeños rastros de zorro, los cuales se fueron transformando en pesuñas -Desde ese omento, nuestra primera y ultima mision que fallabamos, estaba destinada al fracaso.

Después de esta platica con el caballero, continúan con su viaje, mientras que en la cima de la montaña, los sabios planean su estrategia para poder obtener la espada del sol, cuando de pronto, una risa los distrae ellos se dan vuelta y era Darn Soul, mostrando una maliciosa cara que preocupa a los sabios.

-¿Qué quieres Darn Soul?- pregunto Evilmind con mucha calma

-Poder- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, entonces saca su espada, por lo que todos se ponen alertas –Mi espada esta hambrienta, necesita absorber poder lunar

-Lo haríamos con gusto- dijo Halodead –Pero ahora estamos de día

-Eso no me es impedimento- dijo y levantando su espada, el sol empieza a oscurecerse, volviéndose totalmente oscuro, esto alerto a toda Equestria, quienes veían estupefactos, como el sol perdía su majestuosidad al quedar totalmente eclipsado por la luna –Ahora, la espada del sol no tendrá mucho poder, muy pronto se le agotara, y sera siolo una espada comun y corriente

-Tus poderes son enormes, puedes darles una visita si quieres, pero ten cuidado con desgastarte, tu energía vital depende ahora de tu resistencia física- le dijo Evilmind

-Gearskar, Blackwings, White Eyes; acompáñenlo por si le ocurre algo- propuso Halodead -Lo ultimo que queremos es perderlo

Los sabios aprovecharon el poder de la espada para cambiar su estrategia, ahora que la espada del sol, había perdido su poder, la espada de la luna quedaría como la única fuente de energía para el arma de destrucción masiva de Gearskar, quien esperaba impaciente la llegada de la espada del sol para hacer funcionar su maquina, la enorme inteligencia de Gearskar era totalmente insuperable, muchos creen que fue la misteriosa criatura que le proboco esa cicatriz en su rostro la que proboco la expancion de su cerebro. Metros mas abajo, Gilda es la mas impresionada por el poder de la espada de la luna, pero ninguno de ellos sabia que estaba pasando, todos salvo Spike, quien tantos años de convivir con Twilight, aprendió un poco de historia general.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?- pregunto Applebloom con algo de miedo

-Al parecer la espada de la luna mostro su poder- respondió Spike

-Yyy… ¿Eso es malo?- pregunto Gilda sin entender mucho.

-Muy malo- dijo Spike –Sin el sol, la espada del sol perdería todo su poder.

-Por lo que se convertiría en un arma común y corriente- concluyo Big Macintosh, Spike lo miro impresionado -¿Qué?, no eres el único que sabe historia general.

-Dejémonos de esto y subamos de una vez por todas- dijo Gilda para apresurar a los ponys

Dejemos un poco de lado a los que están en la montaña y bajemos al pueblo, en donde una debilitada princesa Celestia, hace sus esfuerzos para poder respirar, su hermanita, la lleva hasta una habitación, en donde le pide que descanse plácidamente, mientras ella haría lo posible por remediar la situación, la cual, parecía agraviarse cada vez mas, sin embargo, Zecora buscaba una formula para ayudar a todos, debido a que sabia como era el poder de la espada de la luna, ya que una antepasada de ella, estuvo fabricándola, el secreto de esta, fue pasado de generación en generación; ella, además de estar contenta por lo que sabia, decide ir hasta Sworses, en donde habían fabricado las espadas, para crear una que neutralice ambas espadas, después de la autorización por parte de Luna, parte rápidamente sobre un dragón hacia la mencionada ciudad.

Volviendo a la montaña, nuestras heroínas, comienzan a asustarse por la ausencia del sol, aun así, la espada aun tenia un poco de energía, la cual empezó a gastarse a medida que la fueron ocupando, entonces, escuchan la risa de Darn Soul, quien aparece casi en frente de Rainbow Dash, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, entonces le empieza a doler su cabeza y esquiva la patada de Applejack.

-Pero miren quien tenemos aquí- dijo con su maliciosa cara –La bebe pony y sus niñeras

-No te dejare que te burles de ella- dijo acercándose Applejack

-Veo que sigues viva-dijo dirigiéndose a Twilight –Pero estas de suerte, mi alto honor no me permite atacar rivales débiles -Por lo que esperare a que te recuperes para terminar el trabajo

-¿A que vienes?- dijo con autoridad Fluttershy –No veo que solo sea para burlarte de nosotras

-Calma, esta conversacion no inmiscuye a bebes llorones- dijo sacando su espada -Por lo que no debes de andar jugando con espadas- despues de una breve risa, apunta su espada hacia el cielo -Creo que ya vieron el poder de mi espada... solo es cuestion de tiempo para que acabe la energia del de la tuya

-No te saldrás con la tuya Darn So…

-No me provoques niñita- dijo mostrando una amenazadora cara –Porque no sabes cual es el verdadero poder de la espada de la luna- dijo con voz amenasante -Para que sepas solo ocupes la mitad de su poder

-¿En serio?- dijo Twilight con cara sarcástica -¿Cómo seria ese poder que presumes?- esta pregunta puso muy nervioso a Darn Soul, quien nunca había probado el verdadero poder de la espada –O tal vez te aterra el tener que usarla debido a que tu condicion fisica no os lo permite, menudo caballero eres

-Crees que me asusta el poder de mi espada- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara –Terminareis arrepentida por vuestra incoherencia, mocosa- y levantando su espada, una gran nube oscurece el cielo por completo, las nubes se tornaron de un color rojo, que empezó a variar para acabar moradas -¿Qué le dices a esto?... y solo es un 70%-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro -Si quieres, ocupo el 100% y destruyo el planeta

-Absorbe la energía- le dijo Charm Knights a Fluttershy, en lo que esta se apresura a sacar su espada, absorbiendo toda la energía que necesitaba, lo que no solo sorprende a Darn Soul, sino que también a quien observaban a lo lejos, quienes observaban enfadados, la estupidez que hacia Darn

-Nooo- dijo Darn Soul con ira –Me las pagareis, no por nada soy un caballero

Entonces de la nada, la patada de Applejack aparece dándole justo en la barbilla, esto provoca que su resistencia baje notoriamente, entonces, el se levanta totalmente sorprendido, levitando numerosas rocas, las cuales eran rechazadas por lo hechizos de Twilight, hasta que su energía se agota, encontrándose en una lluvia de ataques por parte de las ponys que cae rápidamente sobre Darn Soul, quien totalmente debilitado, solicita ayuda de quienes lo observaban fijamente, con rostro de descepcion, entonces Gearskar se da media vuelta para quedar en frente de los dos pegasos.

-saquenlo de alli, ya vi suficiente- dijo con una cara que no expresaba nada, los pegasos obedecieron inmediatamente

Después de ingeniarcelas, los pegasos logran sacar a Darn del campo de batalla, llevandoselo hacia donde estaba Gearskar, quien envia a Blackwings a entregarle un mensaje a Fluttershy, esta la lee en voz alta para que sus amigas supieran que decía:

_Srta. Guardiana del sol._

_ Su insolencia será sancionada drásticamente, si continua con su caminar y no nos hace la entrega de la espada del sol, voluntariamente, estaremos en la obligación de no solo encargarnos de usted, sino también sus inmiscúyentes amigas._

_ Atte. Gearskar_

_ 3__er__ sabio de la eternidad_

_Ps.: espero vernos de nuevo, no tendre piedad cuando acabe con vos, cuide sus pasos, la estaremos vigilando_.

La carta, obviamente, estaba hecha para intimidar a Fluttershy y sus amigas, pero ninguna hiso caso omiso de ella y continuaron su camino. Mientras que el otro grupo, extrañados con los sucesos, deciden apresurar su marcha para llegar cuanto antes a ayudar a sus amigas, mientras que los sabios, descubren que para hacer que Darn Soul controle a la perfección el verdadero poder de la espada, debían de aumentar su resistencia, tarea que le dan a Halodead y Blackwings, quienes saben mas o menos, como aumentar su resistencia e ingenio, para que así, no pueda ser sorprendido por subestimar a las ingeniosas ponys. mientras que en secreto, Darn planea con una gran sonrisa como consegir todo el poder de su espada, aunque para ello, deba de quitarle toda la energia vital de los que creen que tienen control sobre el.


	6. tiempo de calma, el sol regresa

Capitulo 5: Tiempo de calma, el sol regresa

-¿Qué podré hacer?- le pregunto Fluttershy a Charm Knights.

-Debes de encontrar tu confianza interior, solo así, lograras revertir el poder de la espada de la luna- le respondió este

-pero… ¿Cómo lo conseguiré?

-Solo cofia en ti

Las palabras de Charm Knights dejaron muy dudosa a Fluttershy, quien no se atrevía a hacer nada debido a que no se atrevía, simplemente por eso. Lo único que tenia de confianza, era en el de sus amigas, pero confianza interna, ni una sola pizca, sus amigas al saber que no presentaba ese tipo de confianza, intentan ayudarla, pero no logran hacer nada, mientras estaban en el intento, uno de los sabios las observaba, era White eyes, quien con sus blancos ojos, las observaba desde lejos, y le daba cualquier noticia nueva a los demás, esto debido a que era el mas rápido de los dos pegasos, además de poseer una vista espectacular. Mientras que un poco mas abajo, el otro grupo de ponys aun seguía avanzando, acercándose cada vez mas a nuestras heroínas, cuando de pronto, Applebloom se tropieza rodando un metro hacia abajo, su hermano corre a prestarle ayuda, cuando se da cuenta de que todo el grupo ya estaba agotado, entonces, por decisión unánime, deciden descansar, cuando Spike da un pequeño eructo, el cual contenía un mensaje de parte de Luna, quien les envió unas cuantas esferas, habían 9 en total, por lo que leen la carta para saber su función.

Señoritos.

Estas esferas son esenciales para su viaje, ya que no poseen un elemento de la armonía, por lo que les envió unas esferas de los destinos, las instrucciones se las enviare en un rato mas

Saluda atentamente

Princesa Luna

En ese momento, Spike tiene otro eructo, en la cual, aparece el instructivo de las esferas, las cuales eran muy sencillas, como para que un niño las entendiese.

Instrucciones de uso de las esferas de los destinos:

Parte 1:

Tome la esfera y levántela todo lo que pueda, el poder depende del sol y la luna

Parte 2:

Cuando aparezca el astro solar correspondiente, piense claramente en lo que quiere saber bajo la pregunta ¿Qué pasara si…?

Paso 3:

Observe con atención las imágenes, pues solo se verán una vez por esfera, por lo que debe pensar su pregunta sabiamente.

Función de ataque:

Esta nueva versión, posee una función de ataque, para hacerlo, siga los siguientes pasos:

Paso 1:

Apunte su objetivo poniendo la esfera en su rostro para poder observar por el.

Paso 2:

Piense en algo malo que haya hecho, la esfera no atacara sin razón alguna

Paso 3:

Tenga mucho cuidado, no se han reportado casos de sobrevivientes, por lo que no lo use con todo el mundo. Puede hacer cuantos ataques quiera con una esfera.

Debajo del instructivo, una pequeña nota de la princesa Luna.

Usen correctamente las esferas que les entregué.

Princesa Luna

El grupo, estaba impresionado por la cantidad de esferas que les habían regalado, por lo que las guardan en un bolso, una vez descansados y con mucha energía, (recién habían comido), deciden continuar con su viaje. Mientras tanto, nuestras heroínas continúan inspirándole confianza a Fluttershy, entonces, aparece White eyes, con una risa casi apagada, todas se ponen en guardia.

-¿Qué?... ¿Quieres una paliza?- le dijo Applejack, White eyes no dijo una sola palabra

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Rainbow Dash –Darn Soul te corto la lengua

White Eyes empezó a rodear a las ponys sin quitarles sus blancos ojos de encima, hasta que poso sus ojos en Fluttershy, esta, sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, él, comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué planeas?- le pregunto Twilight, pero el extraño pegaso continuaba mostrando su sonrisa.

-Señor- le hablo al fin Fluttershy –No parece que usted sea una mala persona- dijo mientras se le acercaba, lo que no inmutó al pegaso. –Porque si usted lo hubiese querido, nos habría atacado- entonces, sin previo aviso, White eyes le envía un golpe, el cual, no llega a tocar el rostro de Fluttershy, ella solo observo como la pesuña se alejaba lentamente, White Eyes dio media vuelta para comenzar a volar, Fluttershy le envía una pequeña sonrisa -Gracias- algo recorrió en el cuerpo del pegaso, algo que al parecer no había sentido antes, por lo que no vuela tan lejos, solo para posarse en una roca a la vista de las ponis.

Levantando la espada del sol, un gran rayo de luz cruza el cielo, el sol recupera su color, por lo que el cielo, recupero su color original, las nubes se volvieron blancas y esponjosas, esto alerto a los sabios, quienes veían horrorizados el cambio del cielo, mientras que en el pueblo, la princesa Celestia empieza a recuperarse, pero su hermana le prohíbe levantarse de la cama hasta que mejore bien, por lo que hace caso, pero aun así, mantenía una gran preocupación hacia sus heroínas. El regreso del sol, fue el motivo de suma alegría de parte de todos los ponys, no solo celebraron en Charmtown, la alegría fue tal, que se produjo una migración masiva hacia la ciudad simbólica, por lo que las recepciones se llenaron y las áreas verdes que rodeaban la ciudad se llenaron de carpas y tiendas de acampar, todos tenían en la mente apoyar a la portadora de la espada del sol.

Los sabios estaban casi estresados con el regreso del sol, por lo que intensificaron los entrenamientos de Darn Soul, en lo que llega White Eyes, quien sin hablar, los pone al tanto de la situación, entonces, deciden hacer una junta entre ellos, para así debatir sobre como derrotar a la portadora.

-Debemos hacer que baje unos metros de la montaña- Propuso Blackwings –Eso nos daría tiempo para terminar el entrenamiento de Darn Soul.

-Tu plan es bueno, Blackwings- dijo Gearskar –Pero debemos mantenernos precavidos ante un cambio de planes, no podemos subestimarlas otra vez, seria muy vergonzoso para nosotros.

-Nuestros antepasados estarían avergonzados lo se- dijo Evilmind –No podemos dejarnos pillar de esa manera.

-Tengo un plan, nos ayudara a que desciendan unos cuantos metros hacia abajo, lo que nos dará el tiempo suficiente para culminar los entrenamientos- dijo Halodead levantándose

-¿Cuál es, sr. Halodead?- pregunto Evilmind recuperando su acento calmado

-Iré y las enfrentare, cuando cumpla mi cometido, Blackwings y White Eyes me traerán de vuelta

-Muy buena idea- dijo Gearskar mostrando una maliciosa sonrisa –No se como no se me ocurrió a mi.

-Porque vuestros conocimientos son tan altos que no podéis permitiros algo tan bajo, sr. Gearskar- dijo Evilmind para calmar sus celos –Vallan, cumplan su cometido y regresen antes del anochecer.- todos sonrieron sabiendo lo que ocurrirá esa noche.

Mientras que el unicornio y los pegasos descendían la montaña, Pinkie Pie le hace unas cuantas bromas a Rainbow Dash, esta se enfada persiguiéndola hasta llegar a un lugar lleno de rocas, en donde una pequeña canaleta bajada lentamente, entonces, escuchan algo, pero no alcanzan a distinguir el sonido, cuando de pronto, Rarity siente un pequeño cosquilleo en su cuerno, encontrando una enorme gema, la cual empezó a brillar, mostrando un lugar totalmente distinto al lugar de rocas que habían visto, este era un lugar hermoso y verde, la canaleta que lo surcaba era mucho mas grande y tranquilo que el del lugar anterior; y en ese lugar, por primera vez vieron a Charm Knights, a excepción de Fluttershy quien lo había visto muchas veces en sus sueños.

Charm Knights, se acercó a la enorme gema, de donde salieron cinco pequeños destellos de luz, los cuales tocan a las ponys que no tenían armaduras, los destellos cubrieron todo el cuerpo de las ponys, luego, comenzaron a formar unas armaduras de luz, cuando de pronto se desvanecen, las ponys quedaron impresionadas con sus armaduras, aunque la de Rainbow Dash se parecía mas a un vestido.

-Tienen ustedes las armaduras del acuerdo- dijo entonces Charm Knights

-¿Cuál acuerdo?- pregunto Applejack

-Hace tiempo, antes de la entrega de las espadas- documentó Twilight –Se creo un conjunto llamado el acuerdo, se encargaban de proteger la Equestria de ese entonces de los invasores, pero empezaron a perder credibilidad y se disolvieron.

-En realidad, no se disolvieron, solo se dividieron para proteger distintos lugares, hicieron que los ponys lo creyesen para no recibir algún trato especial y así proteger al pueblo en el que estaban, estaban tan ocultos que ni sus propios familiares habían quienes eran, yo y Darn Soul, como caballeros, teníamos el consentimiento de cada uno de ellos y sabíamos identificarlos.

-Si, un grupo muy secreto, pero respóndeme- dijo Rainbow Dash -¿Por qué tengo un vestido?

-Porque así eran las armaduras de los pegasos, eran semejantes a un vestido, por lo que podían mover las alas con mayor facilidad, además, ahora puedes volar mas rápido que una pony normal- le respondió Charm Knights –Ahora deben volver, las armaduras funcionan de acuerdo a su personalidad.

Cuando volvieron al roquerio, divisaron al unicornio que se acercaba volando con la ayuda de los pegasos, por lo que se ponen en guardia cuando lanza una esfera de energía, la cual era muy rápida como para ser esquivada, el tiempo de calma estaba cesando, nuestras heroínas, podrían volver a sufrir las penurias de su destino.

**eso es todo por el momento, un poco corto debido a que tengo unos examenes pendientes, por lo que le relegare esta historia a un primo mio**


	7. la union de Fluttershy y Charm Knigths

Capitulo 6: La unión de Fluttershy y Charm Knights.

Halodead era muy rápido, las ponys no podían asestarle la mayoría de los golpes, Twilight le hiso varios ataques de energía, pero el unicornio lograba esquivarle la mayoría de sus ataques, además de aprovechar que nuestras ponys recién se estaban acostumbrando a usar las armaduras, pero a medida que continuaban con la lucha, mas rápido lograban adaptarse. La primera en acostumbrarse a su armadura fue Applejack, quien con un fuerte golpe, le da en el mentón con las metálicas pesuñas, pero Halodead se mantuvo como si no le hiciese ningún daño, mientras continuaba atacando, haciendo retroceder a nuestras ponys, cuando de pronto, Fluttershy lanza una especie de rayo amarillo que le da a Halodead, este se queda paralizado por un pequeño instante, lo suficiente como para que Pinkie Pie se le cayese encima, ambos rodaron cuesta abajo, llegando a un saliente, en donde Halodead se recupero en si, por lo que decide que era momento para escapar, pero se encontraba rodeado y los pegasos no lograban descender sin ser recibidos por algún rayo de parte de la espada del sol, esto hiso que Halodead se enfade, por lo que se deshace de su capa y empieza a lanzar esferas de energía por todos lados, empeorando la situación de los pegasos quienes veían la lucha desde una distancia segura.

-¿Creen que me podrán ganar?- dijo Halodead esquivando varios ataques de sus agresoras –Ningún mago, hechicero, bruja o unicornio me vencerá

-Es demasiado poderoso- dijo Fluttershy, quien cerró sus ojos para esperar la respuesta de Charm Knights -¿Qué debo hacer?

-Confía en ti- dijo con mucha calma –Relájate y estudia sus movimiento, luego mueve la espada igual a como se mueve.

-Sera mejor que te muevas niña- la empujó Applejack para que una de las esferas de poder de Halodead no le diese –Sera mejor que uses lo que te enseño el caballero ahora.

Fluttershy asintió, en ese momento ya estaba decidida a aceptar su destino y a comportarse como una caballera, por lo que se mueve ágilmente, entonces sus ojos empezaron a brillar y la espada del sol, cambio el color plateado por un amarillo tan brillante como el sol mismo.

-Hemos alcanzado el potencial de la espada, ahora somos uno mismo

-Eso crees- dijo Halodead, en ese momento su Cutiemark comenzó a brillar, la arena del reloj que tenia, comenzó a descender –Ahora soy muchísimo mas fuerte.

Halodead y el caballero del sol (debido a que Fluttershy y Charm Knights eran uno, los llamaremos así cuando lo hagan), se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro, ambos mostraron estar al mismo nivel, el largo cuerno de Halodead hacia de espada, los ataques del caballero solar eran rápidos y certeros, igual a los de Halodead, pero algo pasa que se distraen; el peñasco comenzó a tambalearse de un lado al otro, por lo que las ponys y el unicornio salieron del lugar sin dejar de pelear, entonces al reloj de arena de Halodead, se le acabo la arena, el esboza una sonrisa mientras vuelve a su estado normal.

-Lamentablemente debo irme, os veré en otra ocasión- pero el golpe de un rayo amarillo impide que llame a los pegasos, él se gira con una sonrisa –No os recomiendo retenerme

Twilight le da justo en medio de los ojos cuando este se abalanza sobre el caballero del sol, esto provoco que se quedase ciego, pero notan que puede ver gracias a su magia, por lo que los ataques directos de Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie fueron rechazados con mucha facilidad, este sonríe, pero en su interior se sentia algo asustado. Las ponys hicieron sus máximos esfuerzos, pero el ciego Halodead era muchísimo mas difícil de sorprender ya que sin vista, nada lo espanta, aun así, la precisión de Halodead era mas baja. La batalla contra el sabio se volvió mucho mas difícil que sus enfrentamientos contra Darn Soul, aunque ya sabían que no había recuperado todo su poder, entonces, de la nada, una esfera azul le da cerca de los pies a Halodead, todos se voltean para ver a los responsables, eran Spike, Big Macintosh y Gilda, atrás de ellos estaban muy escondidas las Cutiemarks Crusaders, los tres primeros, estaban equipados con una esfera de los destinos, entonces, sin previo aviso, Halodead se vio rodeado por todos los frentes, por lo que lanza bolas de energía a todos lados sin parar, mientras que los pegasos observaban desde lejos la batalla, no sabían como sacar a Halodead del enrollo en el que estaba envuelto.

Sin previo aviso, Blackwings se lanza hacia Halodead, esquivando las bolas de energía y sacándolo del lugar, pero Gilda lanza una esfera azul, la que cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar al par, White Eyes se cruza en medio recibiendo el ataque, dando un fuertísimo grito de dolor, lo que provoca que caiga al suelo muy malherido, Blackwings lo miro como queriendo salvarlo también, pero la mirada de White Eyes le dijo lo suficiente, por lo que se larga con el ciego unicornio, mientras que White Eyes comenzó a esforzarse por levantarse y poder responder la llegada de sus adversarios, pero sus esfuerzos terminaron por desmayarlo.

Cuando despierta, ve la cara de Pinkie Pie, lo que provoca que se asuste y trate de echar vuelo, por lo que se da cuenta que tenia una de sus alas rotas, además de una de sus patas, en la que remplazaron la metálica bota por un yeso, al ver que no podía escapar, sus ojos empezaron a mostrar enfado y melancolía.

-¿Quieres llorar?- le preguntó Pinkie Pie, White Eyes negó con la cabeza –Anda, sonríe, estas a salvo con nosotras- esto hiso que el lesionado pegaso se voltease –Escucha, sé que quieres estar con tus amigos, pero… -En ese momento, White Eyes se levanta y cojeando trata de alejarse de ella –_Cuando sientes que la vida te traiciona-_ empezó a cantar Pinkie Pie, lo que provoca una cara de espanto en White Eyes –_No debes preocuparte, solo debes sonreír…-_ lentamente White Eyes trato de alejarse de la cantante –_Nadie debe de pararte, sigue tu camino sin decir… _ahora tu turno- White Eyes las miro con un gesto de enfado –A si, no hablas… _Sonríe solo sonríe, no pares de disfrutar… cuando tus pasos no tienen mas avance, solo debes de gritaaaar- _Pinkie Pie vio una sonrisa en la cara del pegaso, lo que provoca que se distraiga y se tropiece, esto hace que la sonrisa se transforme en una risa. –Ves, te dije que podías sonreír.

White Eyes no sabia porque sonreía, pero le gusto hacerlo, jamás había expresado otra emoción que no fuese el coraje, la ira o el temor; aunque sabia que esa felicidad no duraría mucho, ya que sabia que sus amigos lo tratarían de rescatar antes del anochecer, por lo que se levanto y con un gesto, le pidió a Pinkie Pie que la siguiese, ella algo dudosa lo hizo. White Eyes llevó a Pinkie Pie a una cueva, en donde se habían pintado varias imágenes, una de ellas, atrajo la atención de Pinkie Pie, había un pony que levantaba una espada, estaba sobre otro pony que había caído, a su alrededor, diez ponys observaban expectantes alrededor, cinco de ellos eran blanco y con ojos amarillos, los otros cinco, se veían mas aterradores, sobre todo con sus rojos ojos, cuando de pronto, observa algo que la inquieta.

-¿Por qué esa sombra tiene dos cabezas?, ¿Por qué me traes aquí?... ¿crees que soy ese tipo de pony?- Pinkie Pie le iba a dar una bofetada, pero White Eyes la esquiva y le señala una oración que estaba escrita al lado, tenia un dialecto muy antiguo, pero gracias a que aprendio un poco de lenguas antiguas con Twilght, lo lee con un poco de dificultad.

-"_cuando los amigos se reencuentren en las tierras del origen, no habra lugar para treguas, solo el que tenga el poder de su lado, esta contienda ganara"-_ despues de leer, toma un respiro para continuar hablando -Entonces, eso quiere decir, que cuando se encuentren en el lugar donde la rosa camio a ese pesado, solo un saldra victorioso- White eyes asiente -Es genial, gracias- dice dandole un beso en la mejilla, esto hace que las patas del sabio se abran y toque el suelo con su menton -Si asi te pones cuando te besan en la mejilla, no me imagino como sera en la boca

Ambos ríen, luego se dirigen hacia donde sus amigas, quienes escuchaban la historia de porque estaban precisamente ahi

-…Y por eso estamos aquí- termino de contar Spike lo sucedido

-Ya veo- dijo Twilight –algo en tu interior te dijo que estaba en peligro, por lo que insististe en venir

-¿Cómo consiguieron esas cintas?- pregunto Applejack

-Las regalan en la plaza- dijo Gilda sin abrir sus ojos

-¿y las esferas?- pregunto Rarity

-La princesa Luna nos las envió- dijo Applebloom

-Y se puede saber ¿Por qué la trajiste Big Macintosh?

-Aaah, un misterio- Applejack lo miro con una cara muy maliciosa

-Que bueno que hallan venido- dijo Fluttershy con su diminuta voz –Lastima que deban irse

-Eso ni pensarlo- dijo Gilda despertando de su descanso –Subimos la montaña para que ustedes nos digan que bajemos…

-Ella tiene razón, también queremos ayudar- dijo Scootaloo, en ese momento Fluttershy cierra sus ojos por un momento

-Pero…- esto extraña a la mayoría –Esta bien, pueden venir con nosotros- dijo al final abriendo los ojos.

Mientras tanto, los sabios lamentan la perdida de White Eyes, pero provoca la ira de Evilmind, quien con los ojos ensangrentados de ira, ingenia su plan de rescate

-Como nos queda poco para el anochecer, Blackwings, rescátalo y que no te descubran

Blackwings asiente y emprende vuelo rápidamente, en su trayecto, para en un lugar donde nadie podía verlo, gracias a que ya anochecía y a el color de su pelaje, llega hasta White Eyes, quien observaba mientras sus captoras se iban a dormir, con un paso hacia atrás, Blackwings lo toma rápidamente, impresionando a Rainbow Dash y a Gilda, quienes intentaron seguirlos, pero se les escaparon de vista, quedando algo decepcionadas por no poder hacer nada.

Al llegar con los otros sabios, estos le preguntaron si había compartido información confidencial, este miente con un gesto, pero para su fortuna, le creen.

Antes de medianoche, los sabios se juntaron en un circulo alrededor de Darn Knights, quien esperaba pacientemente con una sonrisa en sus labios, entonces, los sabios se mueven de lado a lado, luego, una pequeña esfera oscura se posa sobre el caballero, su armadura comienza brillar y la gema en el centro de su pecho, a reconstruirse, de la nada, unas sombras salieron por detrás de los sabios, posicionándose en frente de estos, las sombras, comenzaron de una en una a meterse dentro del cuerpo de Darn Soul, este con leve grito de dolor, saca su espada, lanzando un enorme rayo al cielo, en donde las nubes formaron un circulo, de donde se abrió un portal igual al que había salido anteriormente, pero de este, salió un rayo que golpea la espada de la luna, acto seguido, el portal se cierra y la espada comienza a brillar, fue en ese instante que el caballero abre los ojos y empieza a dar una maléfica risa que contagia a los sabios, aunque White Eyes la fingió, un nuevo peligro le esperaba a nuestra heroína, pues lo peor había ocurrido en ese momento, el caballero de la luna, Darn Soul, había recuperado todo su poder.

**aquí se supone que debo solicitar un comentario, pero lo ocupare para advertir que tendré momentáneamente esta historia, solo hasta que mi primo termine sus estudios**


End file.
